The Klaroline Diaries Season 1
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. In 1692, a witch makes a prophecy that Klaus will meet his true love. He refuses to believe her and orders her to die. 323 years later, Caroline Forbes arrives in New Orleans after breaking up with her ex, Tyler. Will the prophecy come true? Time will tell.
1. The Witch's Prophecy

**The Klaroline Diaries Season 1**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: This idea has been brewing around in my head for a while now, and I thought I'd take a stab at it. The plot is this: In 1692, a witch tells Klaus he will meet his true love. He dismisses it as a lie and orders her death. 300 years later, Caroline Forbes arrives in New Orleans and when Klaus encounters her, he remembers the prophecy the witch made. **_

_**ENJOY THE RIDE, LOVELIES!**_

**Episode 1 – The Witch's Prophecy**

_Salem, Massachusetts, 1692_

**T**he witch tied to the stake had a look of defiance on her face as she gazed at the crowd that was gathered around to witness her execution. She knew that her time was near, and yet, she refused to show them that she was afraid. As she continued to stare out at the crowd, she noticed a very familiar face. It was him, it was Klaus Mikaelson. The hybrid. The one that she had a psychic vision about. Why was he here? Could it be that he had come to hear what she had to say? Or was he here to witness her death?

She didn't have to wonder too much, however, because she heard him say, "So, do you have any final words before your execution is carried out?"

"I have something to say," she replied. "It has to do with you."

Klaus gave her a quizzical look. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have seen a vision," said the witch, ignoring the look he was giving her. "It has to do with the future. You will meet your true love, and she will save you from your eternal loneliness. She will also help you defeat the tyrant known as Mikael."

Klaus growled. She dared mention that bastard in his presence? He went up to her and slapped her face so hard that she started to bleed from the mouth, which he ignored. "You lying bitch! I have no true love! Not since the day that heartless whore I call my mother killed the woman I loved when I became what I am!" He turned to one of the villagers. "I've heard enough. Burn her!"

With that being said, he walked away from the scene, ignoring the tortured screams of the witch as the flames burned around her.

_New Orleans, Louisiana – 323 years later..._

Caroline Forbes sighed as she stepped out of the taxi, placing her bag over her shoulder. The blonde vampire had come here to the Quarter after running away from her home in Mystic Falls, Virginia, after a falling out between her and her asshole ex, Tyler. She had even threatened to rip the bastard's balls off if he ever came near her again before cracking his neck and leaving him unconscious on the Lockwood property.

_That asshole obviously never bothered to understand me if he thinks that he can control me,_ she thought. _Well, he can't control me. Nobody tells Caroline Forbes what she can and can't do._

She shook her head and began to walk down the street, passing the humans as she did, smelling the blood coming from them and trying to surpress her hunger. Thankfully, she had stashed a bag of B positive in her suitcase. After passing another human, she took it out of her bag and ripped it open, drinking the blood and savoring the sweet taste of it. That's when she felt like someone was following her. That's weird, who the hell could be following her? She didn't know anyone here, so who could it be? She looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot whoever it was, but she found no one there.

Rolling her eyes, she faced forward again and continued her trek. No sooner did she do so than the feeling returned. _Great, I'm being stalked in a strange city. Just what I didn't need. It's bad enough Tyler was being an asshole to me, but to be stalked by some weirdo? That's just...I can't describe it._

Fed up, she said, "All right, whoever this is, I suggest you show yourself!"

No sooner did she say that than she came face to face with a handsome man with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, a body that although it was covered in the white shirt, dark blue jeans, black leather jacket, and boots he was wearing, looked like it was ideal for nights of hot, steamy sex, and lips she could kiss and nibble. _Perfect, I have a hot stalker. Who'd have guessed?_

"What brings you to New Orleans, love?"

His accented voice brought her back to reality somewhat and she didn't blink as she replied, "If you must know, I couldn't stand my life back in the piece of shit town I lived in. Plus, my idiot boyfriend thought he was so superior by trying to control me."

The man snorted. "He was a fool if he thought he could do that."

Caroline scowled. "Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion. I don't even know you, and you sure as hell don't know me. Furthermore, I don't appreciate being stalked like I was someone's prey."

"I do apologize for that, love. Perhaps I didn't handle things properly." He cleared his throat. "My name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. Who might you be?"

Caroline felt her breath leave her. _My stalker has a sexy name. How lucky am I?_ "I'm Caroline Forbes."

Klaus smirked and lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you, Caroline. Tell me, do you have any place to stay while you're here?"

"No, I don't," she replied. "I didn't plan that far ahead."

"Well, consider that rectified," said Klaus. "It just so happens that I have a place that has plenty of room for guests. You can stay there as long as you'd like."

Caroline was positively stunned by his offer. Even though she didn't expect it, she found herself unable to refuse. Besides, where else was she going to go? How often did someone offer to let her stay at his place?

"All right, you convinced me."

"Good," said Klaus. "I promise you, Caroline, you won't regret this."

_**Thus ends the first episode of The Klaroline Diaries. Will the prophecy come true? Stay tuned!**_


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Episode 2 – Welcome to the Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm only borrowing. The story and original character, Amelia, are the only things I own.**

_**Previously, in "The Klaroline Diaries Season 1," a witch tells Klaus that he will meet his true love one day, and 323 years later, he meets Caroline Forbes, newly arrived in New Orleans from Mystic Falls.**_

_**Note: Hey, lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated (the last time I touched it was March 16, the day it was posted), but I wasn't inspired by much lately. Now that I was able to think about how to proceed with the next episode, I shall present you with an update. No spoilers, just read on!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

**C**aroline felt small as she and Klaus arrived at the stately mansion he lived in. It wasn't that she wasn't impressed by it, she was, it was just that she was a bit overwhelmed by the sight of it. True, Tyler, had lived in a mansion because he was the Mayor's son, but Klaus' mansion seemed like a castle in comparison. Klaus smiled at her reaction.

"Do you like what you see, love?"

His question brought her back to reality slightly and Caroline looked in his direction. "Oh, uh, yes. You've got a nice place here, Klaus." She cleared her throat. "You'll have to excuse my sudden silence. It's just that the size of the place is a little overwhelming."

"It is a little much to take it at first," said Klaus. "But, I assure you that you will get used to it in time." He took her hand. "Let's go in, and I'll give you the grand tour."

Caroline didn't give him a verbal reply, just squeezed his hand in return and allowed him to escort her into the mansion, which seemed bigger than it was on the outside. _It's like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside. Shit, how does a guy like Klaus afford a place like this? I know that vampires can accumulate wealth over time, but I'm curious as to how Klaus accumulated his?_

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, very." Of course, Klaus wasn't really talking about the mansion when he said that. He was actually talking about her. There was something oddly familiar about her, as if he had seen her somewhere before, in a dream.

Keeping his hand on hers, he led her throughout the mansion, showing each room. Caroline wordlessly admired the décor, stealing occasional glances at her host. It was strange, really, he barely knew her and yet, he was going out of his way to be nice to her like this. While she wasn't expecting this, something told her not to question it, to let him do it anyway.

Before she could say anything else, they were approached by a young brunette who was heavily pregnant. Caroline saw that the navy dress she was wearing lovingly hugged her belly, making her look extra pretty. She wondered just who she belonged to, and whose baby she was carrying.

"Oh, Niklaus," she said. "We weren't expecting you back so soon." She looked at Caroline. "For that matter, we weren't expecting you to bring a guest with you."

Klaus chuckled. "Amelia, I'd like you to meet Caroline Forbes. She comes to us from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls." He looked at Caroline. "Caroline, this is Amelia Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you, Amelia," said Caroline. "And congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Thank you, love," said Amelia. "Elijah and I are very happy about it too. In fact, we're having a girl."

"Elijah is my brother," said Klaus, seeing that Caroline was a bit confused by Amelia's explanation. "Amelia is his fiancee. She's also a witch, which answers your question as to how she can be pregnant when vampires can't procreate."

Caroline nodded. "I _was_ curious about that." She looked at Klaus. "This is still very new to me, even though I do have a friend back home who is a witch."

Amelia nodded. "You don't have to apologize, love."

Caroline was about to answer her when they were approached by a man who was dressed in tailored suit, making him look like a big city executive, like Bruce Wayne from _Batman_. She looked at the white T-shirt, blue jeans, leather jacket, and boots that Klaus was wearing and couldn't help but picture him as being a James Dean type of guy. _Damn it, Caroline, stop it. It's not nice to compare two guys that you barely know._

"Care to introduce us to your guest, Niklaus?"

"Of course," said Klaus. "Elijah, this is Caroline Forbes. She just arrived from Mystic Falls." He smiled at Caroline. "Caroline, this is my brother, Elijah. He's Amelia's betrothed, and he's the father of her unborn child."

Caroline nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Elijah." She looked around at the décor of the mansion again. "This is a very nice place you've got here."

"Thank you, Miss Forbes," said Elijah. "It's not much, but it's an ideal place to raise a family." He gently placed his hand on Amelia's belly. "I think that my child will be comfortable here throughout her life. Her mother and I will see to it that she has everything her little heart desires."

"I'm sure," said Caroline. "And again, congratulations. I'd like to meet your daughter when she's born. That is, if you want me to."

"As a matter of fact, we'd love that," said Amelia. "Even though you're not family, we'd still want our child to meet you."

Amelia then took Caroline's hand in hers, gasping when a flood of images hit her at once, stepping back when they disappeared, earning her a curious look from the blonde vampire. _What the hell was that? Why did Amelia gasp and pull away from me like that? I didn't hurt her._

"Amelia, what happened?"

"I...I don't know," the witch replied. "I saw something when I touched you. It was strong, even stronger than most of my visions."

"What did you see?" That question was asked by Elijah, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Blood, lots of blood," said Amelia. "Screams of the innocent." She sighed. "My mother told me the story of how her ancestor witnessed an execution of a witch in Salem, who had predicted that Niklaus would meet his true love, who would save him from his loneliness. Of course, there was more to the prediction."

Klaus scowled at that. There was more to what that blasted whore told him? Bloody hell, how was he going to find out when the witch who uttered those words was now dead? "What else did that witch say, Amelia? Tell me, since it concerns me!"

Amelia looked at Klaus. "Niklaus, I..."

"Tell me, Amelia!"

Elijah gave his brother an angry look. "Niklaus, cease this at once."

"I need to know what else was included in that prophecy," said Klaus. "There has to be something in Amelia's ancestor's grimoirs about it, even if it _is_ three centuries old!"

Caroline decided to intervene before things got too heated between Klaus, Elijah, and Amelia. All of this stress couldn't be good for the baby. "Klaus, I realize that you want to find out more about this, but this isn't the time to demand answers. I mean, do you want to upset Amelia any more than she is already?"

Klaus growled as he let go of her hand and vamp sped out of the room, leaving Caroline alone with Elijah and Amelia. What the hell just happened? One minute Klaus was all nice and welcoming, and the next, he did a complete 180 and turned into a complete asshole to his brother and Amelia.

Before she said anything, Elijah said, "I apologize for what you witnessed, Miss Forbes. My brother doesn't know how to control himself sometimes."

"No, Elijah, you don't have to make excuses for him," said Caroline. "He shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know what this is all about, but damn it, I'm going to find out, even if I have to force him to tell me."

_**Note: Thus ends Episode 2. Don't worry, things will improve.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. More to the Story

**Episode 3 – More to the Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Previously, in "The Klaroline Diaries Season 1," Klaus brings Caroline to his mansion, where she meets Elijah and Amelia, who tells them about a prophecy that her mother's ancestor heard while witnessing the execution of witch in Salem.**_

_**Note: Hey, everyone! Thought I'd update, since it's been a while (the last update being March 23). I got inspired today and wanted to share. No spoilers, just sit back and enjoy!**_

_Following the Revelation..._

**A**melia sat down on the couch, placing a large book on the coffee table, which made Caroline's eyes go wide. She had seen a witch's grimoire before, having been over her friend, Bonnie's house when she was putting ingredients together for a spell, but she had never seen one quite as large as the one Amelia was opening. _What kind of things did her mother's ancestor find out during the Salem Witch Trials? That was a pretty dark time in history, much darker than that of the Great Depression, or even the Black Plague._

"You'll have to bear with me," the witch said. "It's been a while since I last looked in here. Most of the pages have faded writing on them, since this grimoire is more than three hundred years ago. In fact, I'm surprised that my mother's ancestor escaped prosecution back then."

Klaus said nothing, just stared at her with an impatient look on his face. He wanted to find out what the rest of the prophecy revealed. The first part of it had been fulfilled when he and Caroline met in the Quarter earlier, but what about the rest?

Amelia could feel Klaus' glare piercing through her like a spear. She didn't know why he had asked her what the rest of the prophecy was when he had heard the same thing her mother's ancestor did. He couldn't compel himself, so there was no reason why he didn't remember what he heard. Still, if he wanted her to tell him, then what harm could it do to refresh his memory a bit?

Elijah stood at his beloved's side, ready to defend her if Klaus tried to attack her. He hadn't liked the scene from earlier, since Amelia and their child were the most important things in the world to him.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he said, "Just read what she put down, Amelia. I'll make sure that Niklaus doesn't try anything."

Amelia nodded and closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling softly. She opened them when she came to the page she was looking for, seeing what was written there. She then felt the baby kick her, placing her hand on her belly. _"It's all right, little one, your Uncle Niklaus will behave himself. Your father won't let him come near us."_

That telepathic message seemed to calm the baby a bit, but Amelia kept her free hand on her belly in case she had to send another message. Then, once she was sure that she had everyone's complete attention, she took a deep breath and proceeded to read what was on the page in front of her.

"_There was a great crowd around the stake in the middle of the square, and although I couldn't really see that well from where I was standing, I saw the defiance in the doomed witch's eyes. She wasn't going to let the men who were about to burn her know that she was afraid. In a way, it reminded me of when Joan of Arc was burned at the stake two centuries ago. As I continued to watch, a man approached her, the one known as the Hybrid, approached her and asked if she had anything to say before her execution was carried out. She told him that she had seen a vision about the future. She said that he'd find his true love, and she'd save him from his loneliness. She also said that she'd help him defeat the tyrant known as Mikael. This angered the Hybrid and he slapped her, after which he told them to burn her and walked away."_

Klaus blinked as he listened to her read from the page. How was it that he didn't remember that part? True, that event had taken place in 1692, but how could that particular memory escape him? He wasn't compelled to forget it, so he couldn't blame it on that. Caroline noticed his reaction to what Amelia had just read, not sure what to make of it.

"Klaus, are you okay?"

Not looking at her, he replied, "How the bloody hell could I have forgotten that the other half of the prophecy?"

Taking a chance, Caroline turned his face toward her, making him meet her gaze. "Klaus, listen to me, okay? You don't have to beat yourself up over this. Forgetting the other part of a prophecy you heard during the Salem Witch Trials isn't the end of the world. You probably didn't remember it until Amelia read it just now."

"Still, I should've remembered it." He sighed. "Nevertheless, Mikael is going to meet his end at my hand."

"Not alone, you're not," said Caroline. "I'm supposed to help you defeat him."

"I can't let you do that," said Klaus. "Mikael has you beat in age by centuries and he'll either kill you or use you as leverage against me."

"I'm stronger than you think I am, Klaus," said Caroline. "I know that you're concerned about me, and believe me, I appreciate it, but I can handle myself in a fight. I've had plenty of training, and if I'm destined to help you defeat your father, then so be it."

Klaus was about to answer her when he sensed another presence aside from himself, Elijah, Caroline, and Amelia. Looking toward the stairwell, he saw Rebekah coming down. How could he have forgotten that his sister was living here with them? The blonde Original caught sight of Caroline before Klaus could say anything.

"This must be the true love that witch said you'd find."

Caroline scowled at her, not really liking her tone. She had dealt with girls like her who thought they were tough by talking trash. In fact, she herself had been that way when she was still human.

"Who are you?"

Rebekah smirked. "I am Rebekah Mikaelson, Niklaus and Elijah's sister."

"Strange, they didn't mention you when I got here," said Caroline. "The only ones I met were your brothers and Amelia." She maintained her scowl. "And I didn't appreciate your tone earlier. If I'm going to be living here, you'd better treat me with a little more respect."

Rebekah simply laughed at what she said. "Is that so? Well, what could you possibly do to me? I'm an Original, and you are nothing to me."

Caroline was about to say something, but Klaus beat her to it. "Bekah, that's enough. Caroline is right, she is going to be living here and I would appreciate it if you minded your manners. Otherwise, you will have to answer to me."

Rebekah's laugh changed to a growl at what Klaus said to her. Without a word to either of them, she vamp sped back upstairs. Elijah watched her go and shook his head. Obviously, he didn't like the way Rebekah had acted any more than the others present did.

He looked at Caroline. "You really must excuse Rebekah. She doesn't know her place sometimes."

"No, it's okay, Elijah," she replied. "It's not your fault she said those things to me. It's obvious that she's not used to me. Maybe she'll adjust, maybe she won't, you can't force her." She sighed. "In either case, I meant it when I said I can handle myself in a fight. I don't give a shit if Mikael has me beat in age, I can take him."

_**Note: Thought I'd introduce Rebekah. Don't worry, though she and Caroline will become friends later. It's always a little rocky in the beginning. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. A Little Magic

**Episode 4 – A Little Magic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Klaroline Diaries Season 1," Amelia tells everyone about the other half of the prophecy her mother's ancestor made in 1692.**_

_**Hey, everyone! I apologize for the lack of updates (the last time being April 8), but I wasn't inspired by much. But, I have a moment now, and I'll share the next installment of this story. No spoilers, just relax and enjoy!**_

_Later that Evening..._

**C**aroline sat on her bed, her mind still on the prophecy that Amelia just told her about. She was also thinking about how she was going to take Mikael on. She may have told Klaus that she could handle him, but what if she couldn't? She hadn't been a vampire for very long and there were things she had yet to learn.

She was still thinking about it when she was brought out of her reverie by a knock at her bedroom door. That's weird, who could be knocking at this hour?

"Who is it?"

"It's Elijah, Miss Forbes."

Raising an eyebrow, Caroline got up off the bed and went to the door, opening it to see Klaus' brother standing there. She certainly wasn't expecting to see him, especially since she thought he'd be with Amelia. _Maybe that's why he's here. But, I'm not going to find out unless I ask._

"What are you doing here? Is there something you need from me?"

Elijah shook his head. "I wanted to see if you were all right. Learning about that prophecy had to be overwhelming for you."

"I've dealt with worse, trust me," said Caroline. "Though, I am curious about why a witch that was burned at the stake in Salem would see that far into the future and predict that Klaus would meet someone who wasn't born yet."

"Witches have baffled countless people for centuries, Caroline, both those of the supernatural persuasion and mortals," said Elijah. "Niklaus didn't believe the witch who foretold your meeting and ordered her to die, as you already heard in Amelia's mother's ancestor's grimoire."

Caroline nodded. "It still raises a lot of questions, though. Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that I'm destined to be with Klaus, it's just that it's all very new for me." Changing the subject, she added, "Do you think Rebekah will get over her hostility toward me?"

"Don't worry about Rebekah, I'll handle her," said Elijah. "The two of us have always been close, so if anyone can get through to her, it'll be me."

Caroline nodded. "Okay."

Elijah then detected something different in her voice. "Something wrong, Caroline?"

"I'm just remembering what I said earlier," said Caroline. "I know I said I could take Mikael, but what if he overpowers me? Klaus said that he has me beat in age by centuries, so what if I'm in over my head here?"

Elijah went over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You mustn't doubt yourself, Caroline. You may be younger than our father, but I sense that there is a fire in you, a bright, brilliant fire that not even Mikael himself can extinguish." He lifted her chin with his finger. "The witch may have prophesized that you will defeat him, but it said nothing about doing it alone."

Caroline blinked at that. _That's right, the prophecy didn't say that I would defeat Mikael by myself. _"You're right, it didn't. Shit, and I was all worried." She shook her head. "So, what happens now? Do we prepare for the upcoming battle or..."

Elijah was about to reply when Amelia entered the room. "Oh, Eli, I didn't realize you were in here. I was coming to ask Caroline to help me with something." She saw that he was about to ask what it was. "It's a personal matter and it requires a woman's help. I know you want to help too, and I'd love it if you did, but not this time."

"I understand," he replied. "I'll just go see if Niklaus is up for a brotherly meeting." He nodded at the women. "Excuse me."

Once he was gone, Caroline looked at Amelia, curious as to what the witch needed her help with. "What did you need me for, Amelia? You mentioned to Elijah that it was personal and it required a woman's help."

Amelia didn't answer her, but took out a pouch from her belt, earning her a quizzical look her. "What's in the bag?"

"I overheard you talking to Elijah," the witch replied. "I've been working on a spell that make you stronger than Mikael. I know this seems like I'm cheating, but because you're going to be family, I thought that this will be of some use to you."

"Whoa, whoa, Amelia, I know you're trying to help me, and believe me, I'm grateful to you for it," said Caroline. "But, seriously, think about you're saying here. What if your spell doesn't work? I'm not doubting your ability or anything, but I just want to know if this is really going to work."

Amelia sensed doubt in the blonde vampire's voice. "I know you're hesitant, but you have to trust me, Caroline. My family was a very powerful family of witches. That is, until my bitch of a sister killed my parents after her vampire lover turned her."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, an evil vampire named Sarah," said Amelia. "She hated our family's magic and she vowed to never rest until I was dead, because I'm the sole surviving Spencer and the protector of our magic." She placed her hand on her belly. "Well, not anymore, because I'm going to have a daughter to pass my magic onto, but I still have to protect it in order for that to happen."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I have reason to believe that Sarah and Mikael might be working together," said Amelia. "If that's true, then the only way you're going to have a chance against them is to let me use my magic to help you."

Caroline didn't answer at first, just considered what Amelia was saying. She knew that it was risky to let her cast her spell, but at the same time, she was going to need it. True, she would have Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah (provided she got over herself in time) as her allies, but what harm would it do to have a little magic on her side?

Finally, she said, "All right, Amelia, I'll let you cast your spell." She looked toward her belly. "Though, I am concerned about the baby. What if you use too much of your magic?"

"I appreciate your concern," said Amelia. "But, I promise that I'll be careful."

Caroline nodded and closed her eyes as Amelia then began chanting in Latin, her magic swirling around the room.

_**Note: I know, I know, cliffhangers are a bitch, but this was a necessary cliffhanger. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Love Me Like You Do

**Episode 5 – Love Me Like You Do**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Klaroline Diaries Season 1," Amelia uses her magic on Caroline to increase her strength.**_

_**No spoilers, just hold on tight, because there might be some Klaroline action ahead!**_

_Klaus' Room – Later…_

**K**laus hummed to himself as he sat on his bed, his handy sketch book opened to a fresh page on his lap. Even though the clock on his nightstand said that it was well past midnight, he wasn't tired just yet and he wanted to answer his muse. Of course, his muse wasn't the only thing that was keeping him awake tonight. No, he was still thinking about what Amelia read in her ancestor's grimoire and the prophecy made by the witch that had burned at the stake in Salem. Why the hell hadn't he paid more attention to what she said? Was it because he was caught up in the fury that was the persecution of the witches in that dark period in history? Whatever the reason, it still baffled him.

_Perhaps you shouldn't let it worry you too much,_ he thought. _After all, the first half of the prophecy came true when Caroline came here, so why should you worry about the other half that Amelia just read?_

Just then, a knock at his bedroom door jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up from the sketch pad. "Who's there?"

"It's Caroline. May I come in?"

Hearing Caroline's voice on the other end of the door brought a smile to his face and Klaus placed the sketch book on the bed. "Just a minute, love."

He then got up and opened the door to see Caroline standing there, dressed in a black silk robe. She smiled at him when she saw that he was shirtless. _Good, it'll be one less thing I have to take off. Though, I can't wait to see his face when I open my robe to reveal what I've got on._

"Good evening," he said. "Is there something you need?"

Caroline pushed him into the room and then shut the door behind her, locking it to ensure their privacy. "Yes, Nik, there _is_ something I need. I don't know whether it's Amelia's magic that's doing this or not, but I feel like being a little naughty tonight." She threw her arms around him and kissed him softly. "Indulge me?"

Klaus smiled against her lips as he returned her kiss. He'd say this for the little blonde vampire, she was definitely full of surprises. Then again, the condemned witch did say she was his true love, so who was he to deny her of what she came to get?

"As my Queen commands."

That being said, he ran his hands down her body and pulled the robe open to reveal a black lace negligee, which made his cock spring to life. Good God in Heaven, this little one was definitely looking to entice him, and it was working perfectly. Wasting no time, he lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, removing her robe and tossing it to the floor before depositing her onto the sheets. Caroline moaned as she then reached down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans, practically ripping them off as she threw them to the floor by her robe, after which she proceeded in removing his boxers.

Klaus then undid the clasp of her bra, throwing it to the floor and then removing her panties. Once they were completely naked, Caroline rolled over so that she was on top, positioning herself onto his cock and rode him like a bronco at a rodeo, pulling away from Klaus' lips to throw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure, her fangs popping out as she screamed. Klaus licked his lips as he saw what was happening and reached up to pull her down so that her mouth was near his neck.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he whispered seductively. "Bite me. Take my blood. It's yours for the taking. It'll make you twice as strong as Amelia's magic."

Not sure why he was doing it but not about to question it, Caroline scraped one of her fangs across his neck before plunging into his vein, growling as his blood made contact with her tongue, increasing the speed of her gyrations. Klaus then grabbed her ass and began to thrust in time with her gyrations, keeping in sync with her as they moved. Truth be told, he had never felt this way before, not about anyone. Caroline pulled out of his neck and licked the excess blood, tasting just how hot and sweet it was. Shit, she never expected it to taste that way. Then again, he was a hybrid, a mixture of both vampire and werewolf, so his blood was definitely sweet and rich, like hot fudge on top of an ice cream sundae.

Taking advantage of this, Klaus sat up, holding her close as they both moved together, kissing her and tasting his blood on her lips, reaching his hands up to run his fingers through her golden tresses and feeling how soft each strand felt against his fingers.

_Elijah and Amelia's Room – That Same Moment…_

Amelia smirked knowingly as she heard the sounds coming from Klaus' room. Apparently, her magic was working better than she had hoped. Not only Caroline stronger than she was when she arrived in New Orleans, but her sexual appetite was heightened.

_I amaze myself sometimes,_ she thought. _I think I may have been Aphrodite in my past life._

"What is that smile for, Mel?"

Elijah's accented voice brought her out of her reverie and she turned to look at him. "Oh, I'm just happy that your brother and Caroline are enjoying each other."

Elijah was about to ask her what she meant when his advanced hearing picked up on the sounds coming from Klaus' room. From what he was hearing, he could tell that his beloved was telling the truth and the other couple was indeed enjoying themselves.

He smiled and looked at Amelia again. "My word, you are a naughty little witch."

Amelia giggled at his statement. "True as that is, you love when I'm naughty." She felt the baby kick just then. "Our daughter agrees with me, it seems."

Elijah shook his head and pulled Amelia close, kissing her and then bringing his hand down to her belly, feeling their daughter's kick underneath and enjoying the moment. He was definitely looking forward to becoming a father and could already imagine holding his child after she was finally here with them.

_**Note: I think I'll stop here before I repeat what I've already done. I know that I haven't touched this story in a while, but I hadn't been inspired by anything and real life has been hectic as anything. Well, stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Finding a Weakness

**Episode 6 – Finding a Weakness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "The Klaroline Diaries Season 1," Caroline, now super powered thanks to Amelia's spell, goes to Klaus' room, where they have a steamy romantic encounter.**_

_**Hey, everyone! Yeah, I know it seems like I abandoned this story (the last time I really updated was November 13, 2015), but I wasn't inspired by anything, hence the hiatus. But, I got an idea for this episode while I was at the gym (funny what your mind does while you're working out). No spoilers, just relax and enjoy what I've cooked up.**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_Next Morning… _

**A** groan escaped her as Caroline woke up the next morning, snuggled up next to Klaus, who was fast asleep. She didn't have to ask how she got here, because she already knew the answer: they had spent the night together last night. Licking her lips, she tasted the leftover blood she had taken from Klaus' neck, which by now had fully healed. No sooner did she wake up than she heard Klaus moan as he woke up next to her, looking into her blue eyes with his greenish blue ones.

"Good morning, love."

Caroline smiled at his words. "Good morning." She looked around at the room. "Did I really come into your room last night?"

"Indeed you did," he replied. "And, might I say, you were fantastic, and a glorious kisser." He saw that she still had his leftover blood on her lips. "And I was glad to give you my blood. As I said, it'll make you just as strong as Amelia's magic."

At the mention of the young witch, Caroline nodded. "About that. It's not that I'm doubting that her magic has increased my strength, which I'm not, I'm just wondering if Mikael and Sarah, provided that Amelia was right about them working together, will find out that there's a way to make vampires stronger just with a spell." She saw that Klaus was about to say something. "Think about it, Nik. We might be biting off more than we can chew here, no pun intended."

"You have my word that we'll have the upper hand," said Klaus. "I know that you're concerned and believe me, I'm just as concerned, but I can assure you that nothing will happen while I'm around."

Caroline went to protest, but didn't get the chance to reply, because he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss and moaned as it deepened, running her hands up and down his body. Klaus smiled against her lips and placed her hands over her head before guiding his cock into her core, thrusting against her and feeling as she gyrated in time with his thrusts.

_Several Hours Later…_

Caroline panted as she and Klaus held each other under the sheets. She didn't expect to have a morning after quite like this. Hell, she probably never had a morning after, because Tyler always left her before the sun rose. _Don't think like that, Caroline. Klaus is nothing like Tyler. Hell, he's better than him. A King trumps Mayor's son any day._

"Penny for your thoughts, love?"

Klaus' question brought her out of her reverie. "I just...never expected to have a morning after like this, that's all." She cleared her throat. "Though, don't think that sex is a substitute for talking, because it isn't. This isn't over, you know."

Klaus sighed, knowing that she was right. "You're right, love, it's not over. It won't ever be over as long as Mikael continues to walk around." He licked his lips in thought. "No one is that powerful. He has to have a weakness, and if we can _find_ what Mikael's weakness is, we can use it against him."

"That's easier said than done," said Caroline. "What could Mikael's weakness be? I mean, he's walked this world for well over a thousand years, so there has to be something that he values more than anything else."

"He had a lover, a witch named Eleanor Hamilton," said Klaus. "They met in 1216, when she was 17 years old. I know, it sounds dirty in today's terms, but Mikael fell madly in love with her. His love for her was so strong, in fact, that he turned her so that she could be with him forever, even if it meant giving up her magic."

Caroline nodded. "I guess love does make you do crazy things, even give up who we are." She sighed. "So, where would we find this Eleanor person?"

"I've heard rumors that she is hiding somewhere in the bayou."

"In other words, you don't know."

"Oh, I didn't say that," said Klaus. "You forget that I have connections in this city and they can help us in our quest. All I have to do is tell them who we're looking for, and where they're hiding, and they'll guide us in the right direction."

Caroline said nothing, just nodded again. She trusted that Klaus knew what he was talking about, but something told her that finding this Eleanor Hamilton wasn't going to be as easy as he was making it out to be, and there was the possibility that Mikael might be protecting her, especially if his love for her was as strong as he claimed.

_Bayou – That Same Moment… _

Eleanor Hamilton drank from one of the blood bags in the cooler Mikael had given her, looking out the window, watching for any signs of her lover. She was still watching for him when she detected his presence and quickly opened the door to the cabin.

"Mikael, thank God. I was worried about you." She noticed that he wasn't smiling. "What's the matter?"

"It's that blasted stepson of mine."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"The witch's prophecy has come true, he has met his true love, and she'll be his ally in his war against me," said Mikael. "In addition, there's a chance that they'll going to use you against me." He grabbed her arms. "Eleanor, love, you have to get as far away from here as you can."

"And leave you?" said Eleanor. "I'd rather burn in the sun than do that. Mikael, I'm stronger than you think I am. I've faced worse than your stepson."

Mikael shook his head. "No, darling, I can't take that chance." He kissed her and stepped back. "Please, Eleanor, do what I say and run."

Eleanor sighed, knowing that arguing against him was futile, especially since he had her best interests at heart. Wordlessly, she nodded and embraced him, hoping that they'd see each other again.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? **_


End file.
